Supernatural Perspective
by OutcastChick
Summary: Iris and her Brother need help. They have been hunting since they were kids, but when their Dad dies and they're being hunted, by one of Lilith's children, the Lilim. They need help so they turn to old family friend Bobby Singer. Iris is so used to being protected and never feeling free, when she meets Dean something changes. Oneshot! Possible Lemons. Need Beta. Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Now, point and shoot." My father put his warm hands on my bare shoulders, and for the first time I shot a gun. Now here I am, holding him fifteen years later. Blood rans down my fingers, the room smelled like tears, blood, and rock salt, an old pistol roughly shoved in the back of my pants. My brother standing at my back firing and firing his gun, killing the thing that just killed my dad. I watched the bastard go down and go down hard, and my brother kept firing, over and over again I heard that gun go off. Until his hands were so soar and that he dropped the gun his hands were shaking and red. I looked at my fathers face his faced had relaxed, but there was still the of absolute inconvenience, like dying was totally not on his list of things to do today. He was funny like that, he made us a family taught us everything we knew, about how the world works. My brother and I, we were everything to him. My brother, he's been taking care of me since I came into this world, and so has my father.

"Iris, we need to hit the road, before his friends decide show up." Luke said motioning to the demon, the damn thing still twitching the evil in it is slowly draining back to the dark place it came from.

"Help me with dad." I murmured still clutching dads body to me. Luke snagged Dad's body from my arms, and for a moment I honestly didn't know how to react, just sat there arms open like a fool. Then my mind snapped back into place and I hopped up running after my big brother. He lied Dad down on the back seat of our old Camaro. He pulled himself behind the wheel, and I hopped in the passenger with a strange feeling, i never rode shot. Luke started the car, and sat there in my own little world. When I glanced over at my brother there was streams of where tears had fallen staining his cheeks. The road was wet so you heard the sloshing of the water hitting the sides of the car. We drove and I cried. The world faded for a long time and I finally fell asleep.

In my dreams, Dad had his hand on my back and i was standing there with Dads old rifle in my hands and at the butt of the rifle fitting snuggly into my shoulder. "Never take your eyes off your target, your bullet will go where your mind is, so focus. Stay sharp never doubt, never hesitate."

I pointed the gun at a little target an empty beer on top the motel's microwave. I'm shaking and I stare up at my Dad with with the innocent eyes of a six year with old loaded rifle. "Its ok, Iris." I nodded my little head black hair ruffling as I shook and fired off a gun for the first time.

"Iris, wake up. It's time." Luke said with that smile on his face that twitches into a frown every other moment, his eyes were red and puffy from the crying and I am sure my face was probably as close to mirror as an actual mirror right now.

He helped me out of the car, my entire body shaking from weakness. I felt that out of breath-ness you feel when you're out of tears to shed and I couldn't shake it. I saw the form of my father wrapped in white cloth, he was lied on a pier with salt sprinkled over his body. I pulled out two of my books, a mythology in Ancient Greek, a poem about a safe journey of a Hero to Mount Olympus, and the bible with every book in it, specifically the book of Mary, and I read a passage about the justice of God and his kindness to all creations. I drew a circle on the ground, on one corner I wrote a japanese sutra, the opposite corner I wrote a biblical passage in Babylonian, and in the middle I drew a feather. I brought two fingers to my lips and held my second hand over the mark.

"Over the stars, and into the Heavens.

To you I pay this last tribute,

To you I swear this final oath.

My Brother's life and Mine,

Our Hunt shall last from now

Till the day We die." As I said the Oath a cut formed on my hand and my brothers we allowed our blood to flow onto the Spell Circle, it started to glow bright. After, we committed our oaths, and bond between us formed forever. If one of us was in trouble the other would know. I felt this almost like a trigger in the back of my head, and I know Luke felt it too. We knew what was going to happen.


	2. Singer's

I woke up in the back seat. As normal for a day in the life as a hunter, I reached under the seat and grabbed one of the many books are stashed down there, and the notes I have taped to the roof above my little back seat. Different incantations, devils traps, and recipes for things, potions, but other things like pictures with my Dad and Brother, drawing of them doing random things. Luke glanced over at me behind the seat. We both agreed that it was way too strange for me to sit in the front. I had literally every single recognized religious texts and a conglomerate of other things mostly what the organized religion had decided to leave out. I read every single one like fifty times.

"So whats the plan?"I asked the ceiling, really Luke, but I made no motion to look at him. We can't run from them forever. Their all coming at us and their coming hard. We killed one of Lilith's kids now the rest are shooting for our heads. We have no way of handling this, I don't think we can do this by ourselves. No, I know we can there are more then we can count, more demons and evil thing that goes bump in the night then me and Luke can handle. Luke told me that Dad said that if anything were to happen to him we were supposed to go straight to Bobby Singer, Luke wont tell me where that is. I'm sitting back here like a fucking china doll. I guess much really hasn't changed, Luke is gonna treat me like the doll, just like dad did.

"Is there ever a plan?" Luke sounded frustrated, well more frustrated then usual. He had us heading to Dad's old buddy Bobby Singer's place, hoping that there was something he could do to help us. Honestly though I think I knew Bobby better then they did cause the only way I got through High School was by staying there with him while my Brother and Dad worked cases. My jobs was to read every book I got my hands on. I think I have probably read and took notes on most every figure, character, or supernatural force ever mentioned, of course I am grossly overestimating what I have read. I mean when it comes to the whole weapon thing I can honestly say that I am good not the best by any means, I can shoot a gun pretty well and by that I mean at none moving target at the shooting range. I think I rather have my Brother do the shooting I'll stick to my books and spells. Luke spoke roughly, exasperated with our whole ordeal,"Iris, can I ask you a question? I mean, like a _real _question."

"Sure." I chirped in my back seat translating a old voodoo cook book we picked up somewhere around New Orleans.

"Do you think there will ever be an end to all this shit? Like where we can just be normal no more weird evil bitches out rip our hearts out and eat them for lunch?" He said, I don't really know who he was asking, me or god or some unknown force of good that we had yet encounter. I almost didn't even know how to respond. It was always something we thought about, I know he knows the answer to that. He just wants some hope, we all do, every hunter wants to think that there is a light at the and of the tunnel that we don't have to live like this for the rest of our lives.

"I think once we kill every single evil son of a bitch that likes baby stew, I think that we can only find peace once we can put the world in someone else's hands. I don't now after all that we have done for it, that we could trust it to someone else." I twitled my thumbs, I hate talking about these kind of things the what if and future stuff, its not solid, and so much is already so unstable."We should about this we need to stay focused."

He shrugs, he just stares at the road, and our little car converts back to the quiet awkwardness of which we were so accustom. We have been on the road toward South Dakota for eighteen hours since we wanted to avoid large roads and cities hoping that would prevent anyone from being able to pin point our location.

We finally roll up to the old junk yard, but Bobby's car is sitting there, looks like it hadn't moved for about a month now. An old Impala parked next to it,"Awe, fuck." Luke snapped, and got out, slammed the door. He only ever reacted that way around one person and that was Dean Winchester, but then again most male hunters do. He is the biggest man slut, every female hunter knows him as the Big Bang. I followed Luke, he barged into that house and nearly got his head blown up by Sam.

" Well, look what the cat dragged in, Luke," Dean said leaning against a wall," and Iris."

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here." Luke was pissed his hands were doing that weird clench thing. I moved in front of him.

"Nice to see you Sam." I gave Sam a kind smile, he had always been very kind to me."Dean." I refused to acknowledge him, trying no to piss of the glaring brother behind me.

"So nice to see you again, Iris." Dean walked up to me till we were a breath away from each other, don't get me wrong he's gorgeous, but he loves how untouchable I am.


End file.
